


The First among us.

by InkyCorvid



Category: Flight Rising
Genre: ANCIENT BREEDS ARE OUT MY DUDES HOLY SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT, My grammar? IN THE TRASHHHHHHHHHH, Other, basically every fucking breed, no editing or beta reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyCorvid/pseuds/InkyCorvid
Summary: A young dragon is brought into a clan.





	The First among us.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao I started writing this before I even got a Gaoler. I have a goal in mind for what I want and how I'll get it tbh. It's just a matter of getting the right breeding pair. The site's too slow atm for me to do anything so I'm waiting.  
> This is kind of a cluttered mess and was written and left unedited but I hope you enjoy!  
> I did actually hatch a nest and a nocturne egg today so that's why

_"Mommy what is that?"_

_"Is it alive?"_

_"That can't possibly  be a dragon."_

_"Looks like some kind of sick joke."_

_"Where did it come from!"_

_"It's kind of cute.."_

_"The queen won't let it stay, will she father?"_

_"It's a beast!"_

_"What if it tries to hurt our eggs?!"_

The first thing the little one felt on it's newly hatched scales, was a warm summer breeze. It rustles the brambles that make up the roof of this place. The voices it had heard as it awoke grew still and silent as the moon that had begun to rise.  The little thing slowly raised its head..inhaling deep and filling it's lungs. Odd purple eyes slowly force their way open. It's met with a sight that if it'd known any better..would be odd..terrifying even.  It was surrounded on all sides. Dragons of nearly every breed perched among large woven brambles or atop glowing mushrooms.  High above where the brambles covered the sky, little blue lights flicker and shift as they cast their light upon all those present.  There were dragons with large feathered wings that were flared or tucked close. 

"My dragons" a voice, unfamiliar to the little one, croons in a sweet way that seems to sooth the collective. "My lovely dragons.." The little lets out a small _"Wreepp?"_ in response. There no specific target for the noise it was merely in response. "The first of the firstborns..the ancient ones of which we knew so little.  Have begun to emerge." Soft..Soft feathery wings  brush over the young dragons back. "A blessing has been given to us.  One born of the first blood is now to be among you." 

"We barely have enough room for  us as is!" A dragon screeches, it's sharp cry hurting the little ones ears and causing it to  try to stand, to flee. "Haha~" A soft muzzle nudges them and they twitch, bouncing back with little wings flared. "Look how it raises  to defend itself against you.. Would you deny your queen?" The croon turns into a low hiss. "Would you reject what I have brought to you? What came before us? This child will not be the first nor last. We did not mock bogsneaks when their species rose from unnatural means, they were as welcome as a fae or spiral." The little one is pulled against the soft body of the speaker. "I have lead this clan for generations. I was the first of my species to come to you. This child too, will the first of their kind. They will be a symbol. We will embrace the old and with it we shall thrive. Our Clan has begun to stagnate. Too long has it been since we were able to claim enough land to support new dragons. With this young one that shall change. " The little one looks up, trying to follow the long pale blue and slender neck to the dragons face, framed by darker blue feathers.  

"If you have doubts still, believe this child will bring ruin upon us. Then I ask my seer, Oka." The little one catches movement in the corner of its eyes as one of the dragons stands on the large bramble upon which it perches. Black scales and feathers are covered by a long white cloak and silken veil. "Before I brought this child here. Did you sense any coming danger?"

The seer remains quiet, feathers drawn back. 

"Speak, seer. " 

"No my Queen.."

"Good..." The dragon they were calling Queen breathed. 

"Romaria."  A dragon similar in appearance to the 'seer' dragon perks up. Her plumage is much brighter. Vibrant oranges and brown. 

"This child will learn from you..and in time will fight along side you..It's species are rumored to be powerful warriors."

"Yes my queen" The Orange dragon chirped. 

The little one listens as the queen continues to convince her clan, to speak of things it's too young to understand. What it does understand however is a lingering sense of unease and distrust that persists the entire time. The queen calls to another dragon and unlike the rest it doesn't remain seated. It glides down lands in front of the child, who attempts to scoot backwards as it's bends down and bites the back of its neck. The child thrashes but this only causes the grip to tighten as it's carried away from the voices and light. Down a dark tunnel where instead of fire, the light is provided by the mushrooms. It's captor passes another dragon occasionally who react in a few ways.

A black Serpentine dragon with a bright orange headress poofs it's feathers up at the sight..before shamefully laying them flat. The dragon carrying  the little one growls on occasion with irritation at the wiggling and eventually the child stops.  Maybe it was tired or maybe it realized it's captor didn't intend to harm it. Another dragon, white with red splotches and stripes hurried by. "Late! Late for the full moon gathering I can't believe- WHAT IS THAT" It rears it's head back, backing up. The captor lets out a small muffles squawking noise of indignation as it's path is blocked. "Oh- Oh is that what the -- I'm sorry Valeria."  The large dragon tucked her wings closed and pressed to the side of the tunnel. "So sorry" she repeated as the captor crawled by, her only response a muffled 's'fine'. 

Eventually the duo left the tunnels behind, crossing over a bridge where the child caught sight of the most amazing thing it's ever seen in it's short existence. A large mirror-like lake that reflects a strange white light that hung high in the sky.  It's all too soon that the child is returned to the tunnels and finds itself in another cavern, Strange dark orbs covered in glowing blue patches fill one of hollowed out tree stumps. A small dragon with long fins  is curled over them. It raises it's head and fins at the captor's passing. Another has a small blue dragon, unlike the one with fins this one seems to be a child as well.  Purple pieces of something-- Egg perhaps-- are scattered over the nest. It too raises it's head and unlike the green, the blue one tips it's head as the little one is deposited into one of the nests with another _Wreep_! This time however it gets an answer, the little blue dragon  lets out it's own high wreep that sounded near identical. It continues the wreeping as the captor turns.

"No-! Stop that! Sto-- Ohh you." The Captor lets out a defeated huff as the hatchling continues to wreep, once it'd gained  the captors attention it held its mouth open expectantly. "I've got nothing for you. " The hatchling lets out another wreep and the captor snorts. "Chatter little nocturne, aren't you?" She glances over her shoulder at the child. "Try not to be a bad influence on em. Don't get too many like this."  The Captor stalks off and glances at the green as she passes,"Just a moment.  He'll be quieted down in a moment." 

The finned dragon hesitates before lowering it's head down and disappearing from sight. While she was gone the 'nocturne' as she'd called it and the child  merely made noises at one another.  

As the Captor returned, the finned dragon raised it's head. "Think you should put it with the nocturne" She raised a brow,"What?!" 

"Since you left they've been non-stop. If it's a hatchling it'll do good to have a nestmate." The green shifts on the nest,"Saves space too. Heard there are a few others planning to claim a nest soon"  

The captor huffs,"That time of year, I suppose.." Without another word she drops..something..into the nest. The nocturne hatchling lets out a sharp hiss and disappears out of sight as a high squeak  cuts through the air, soon followed by a series of cracks. 

The little one stares in confusion as the green leaps over the edge of the nest. "I have to go find my mate. Will you be here?" The captor rolls her eyes and chuckles,"When am I not?" The joke is given no response as the green leaps off and flits away, small wings beating frantically with an excited shout of "THEY'RE HATCHING!!"  The captor shakes her head and glances down at the little one..and then to the nocturnes nest..

"...Well..."

"The queen wouldn't let a cannibal into the nursery.."

The little one tenses as the captor leans down and picks it up by the scruff again. This time instead of being carried some distance it's merely dropped into the nest with the eggshell and nocturne... who's currently in the middle of swallowing a strange furry thing with a long thin tail head first. It's little wings beat with the effort but eventually it manages to take the whole thing. The child cocks its head and nudges the nocturne..tilting it's head. 

"Now let's see." The captor settles down next to the nest, wrapping her tail around the outer base as the green returns with it's mate.

"What to name you two.." 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my goal was to hit 1'000 words just because I wanted to be able to write that much in a single sitting. I don't know if there will be more chapters-- probably not. It's been awhile since I posted anyways so I hope you dudes enjoy this.


End file.
